Chocolate Cherries
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: Because there are some things in life that Hiei and Botan just can’t resist… [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Summary_: Because there are some things in life that Hiei and Botan just can't resist… One Shot

* * *

**Chocolate Cherries**

* * *

Botan sighed wistfully; just finishing another sweet concoction conjured up by the human race. She was currently sprawled across a picnic table in the park, swinging her legs off the edge of it and staring up at the bright blue sky atop of her. The day was perfect. Bright, sunny, a few plump clouds here and there. It was the exact reflection of Botan's mood. 

The Reikai Tantei were holding another little get together, and being as Hiei refused to come to the party, they brought it to him in the park. The rest of the gang was about twenty feet away, sitting on a picnic blanket munching on food, and of course chatting about recent up-comings in their lives. Well, Hiei was in the tree next to them, trying to ignore them.

Which left Botan, who was just sitting on the top of the quaint little picnic table in a dream-like state, eating her favorite sweet, chocolate covered cherries. They were set next to her in a golden wrapped box, the lid discarded lazily to the side, only half of the cherries left.

Now normally Botan wasn't the kind of girl to just eat a whole box of candy, or anything really, but these cherries, they were just so _amazing_! Botan loved the way she could just pop them into her mouth. She loved the way the sticky chocolate melted away and left the cherry in the middle. She loved how delectably sweet they were. Heck, Botan loved how they were set in the box.

She picked another out of the set and held it in front of her face, blocking out the sun blazing down upon her face so she no longer had to squint, examining it. It was the epitome of everything marvelous in the world.

Everything about her chocolate covered cherries was perfect.

And that's what baffled Hiei.

How could _anything_ be so appetizing? Hiei wasn't one blind to the world or it's righteousness and hardships, but not _once_ has he ever seen any one person enjoy something so much. He could have sworn that whatever was in her little box was going to drive her to the point of insanity, and possibly him too. Just the way she practically drooled when she glanced at the contents of the package spiked a curiosity in him he'd never felt before.

He _had_ to know what was in there. He _had_ to know what tasted so good. But there was no way Hiei was going to take the doubtless blow to his pride and ask if he could try one. So he did the only thing left to do, he stared.

Hiei watched as Botan popped another chocolate into her mouth. He even watched as the blissful smile perched itself on her lips, not that it ever left, but that wasn't the point. He couldn't stop _staring_.

He knew it wasn't normal. He knew it wasn't right. And he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop until he found out what was so hopelessly perfect about whatever was in that box!

Hiei looked on as Botan pulled out another chocolate and giggled as the half-melted chocolate covered her fingers. She stuck each finger in her mouth one at a time, licking off the mouth-watering chocolate and Hiei knew if he was any other demon, he would have pounced by now. First the chocolate, and now Botan. Each looked absolutely _mesmerizing_.

The said ferry girl stiffened and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. It was that feeling you got when you were being watched. She propped herself up on her elbow, her legs still swinging off the edge on the picnic table, and glanced over the small clearing in the park the group was at.

Nobody that was on the blanket was staring; they were all too immersed in the conversation going on. So that left one last person. Hiei.

Botan's eyes slowly made their way up the trunk of the tree, and to the branch he was sitting in. Their eyes locked. His crimson eyes boring into her azure ones, and she felt the familiar feeling of goose bumps crawling up her arms. Without breaking eye contact, Botan grabbed another cherry from the package and put it in her mouth. Hiei's eyes followed the whole time. She chewed slowly and swallowed, butterflies going absolutely _wild_ in her stomach.

Still not taking her eyes away from the dark form in the trees, Botan got off of the picnic table and grabbed the precious box of sweets and sauntered over to the tree with a small smile.

The once loud group was silent with anticipation as Botan made her way to Hiei. Even the birds stopped singing their cheerful songs with the anxiousness flowing from the Reikai Tantei. The group had never seen the two approach each other willingly before. They were only left to wonder what exactly was going on.

Hiei brought himself to glare down at the girl, but refused to ask what she wanted. Botan giggled and lifted the box up to him, "Want one, Hiei?"

The demon stared wordlessly at the package before grabbing a piece and setting it in his lap, "Hn."

Their eyes locked once again, and Botan went back to the picnic table without a word. Hiei waited until the group stopped staring at them both before throwing the chocolate covered cherry in his mouth.

And it hit him. What was so mesmerizing about the delicacy. As the chocolate melted in his mouth, as the cherry was left, and as he stared at the way the chocolates were set in the box that Botan had again set next to her on the picnic table, he finally figured it out.

It was never the food that looked delectable. It was never the cherries that he couldn't resist. It was _her_.

* * *

Well, that's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed that. 


End file.
